The Greatest Gift
by OmegaNY037
Summary: Chp. 5 Up!!! Years after his disappearance, Sai returns to an 18 year old Hikaru to help him find love. Akari/Hikaru
1. The Task at Hand

Chapter 1: The Task at Hand

            Shindou knew he should have expected this phone call sometime soon, but he often lost track of time in the world of Go.  Such a game that allowed one man to last a thousand years as a ghost was not a game that cared about time.  Regardless, time had passed and Hikaru had been an adult, eighteen years old, for many months now.  That means that she was eighteen as well.  So like most eighteen year olds right before the summer, it was reasonable to assume that she would graduate high school soon.  However, hindsight is always clearer than foresight, and Hikaru was left speechless when his childhood friend asked Shindou to come to her graduation party in three days.

            'Has it really been almost two years since I saw Akari?' Shindou pondered where the time went until his eyes came upon the Goban in the middle of his room.  It was the Goban that his grandfather bought him as a present for improving in his Go years ago.  It was also the board that he and Sai played countless games on, including their final, unfinished game.  It was also the Goban where he found that Sai still lived in his Go by playing Isumi.  The board had been used hundreds of times since then, but it would always have special meaning.

            Besides the Goban, there wasn't much else to Shindou's small apartment.  While it did have a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom, it was still a small place that a normal kid living on his own would have.  He had moved into the apartment just last year so that he would be closer to the train station and major Go parlors in the area.  As one of the higher level pros, he would often take need to take trips to tournaments and matches, and would also be challenged by weaker pros constantly.  Over the three years since Sai disappeared, Shindou had gotten much stronger than before, now able to rival the top pros like Ogata, Kuwabara, and Kurata.  Now considered almost to be equal to Touya Akira's strength, the buzz in the Go world was that Hikaru would soon be taking a title or two for himself.

            When Shindou wasn't playing professional Go, he was normally hanging out with his fellow young Go players like Waya and Touya.  However, their idea of hanging out almost always involved playing Go or discussing older Go matches.  With the exception of his mother and love for Ramen, Hikaru's entire life seemed to revolve around Go.  It had never bothered him before, but Akari's phone call seemed to remind him of his past before Go.

            'Six years of Go.  That's a long time.  It's amazing to think how much my life changed because of Sai.  Unfortunately it seems that I have become more and more like him over the past few years.  As my Go ability approaches his level, so does my love and devotion for the game.  At this rate I will end up as a ghost myself for a thousand years.'  Hikaru gave himself a moment to wipe his eyes, which would often become blurry when thinking of his old mentor.

            "Well, its time to go find Akari a present.  I'm gonna have to make it a big one since I sorta forgot her last two birthdays.  What kinda friend I am."  Hikaru quickly got dressed in his standard T-shirt and shorts look and went to the nearby train station.  'A quick visit home is in order.  My mom will know what to get a girl for graduation.  Besides, it's been almost two weeks since I stopped in and I haven't had a good home cooked meal since.'

About half an hour later, Hikaru used his old home key to enter his former home.  He only made it a few steps before his mother ran to the door and hugged him tightly.  Shindou was now almost a foot taller than his mother, but her hugs still seemed overwhelming at times.  After being released from the giant bear hug, Shindou's mother took a step back to look at her son.

"I'm happy you came to visit.  It gets kinda lonely sometimes without you home, even if you did spend most of your time in your room.  Knowing you, I can guess that you haven't eaten yet, so just sit yourself at the table and wait for me to make you some breakfast!"  Hikaru followed his mother into the kitchen and took a seat there at the table.  The sound of eggs being cracked open then fried on a pan could soon be heard.

"So, why are you home this time?  I know that you shouldn't be having any trouble at your new place.  The landlord is a very nice man especially to someone with lots of money like you.  I also know that there are good places to eat all around your apartment, so why did you come?  Something tells me it wasn't just to see me either."  Shindou knew that his mother's reaction to his reason for visiting would be embarrassing, especially since she seemed to think that he and Akari belonged together.

"It has to do with Akari." Shindou decided to get that fact out of the way quickly and then continue before his mother could make an embarrassing comment.  "She is going to be graduating in three days and she invited me to her graduation and party.  I was wondering what kind of gift I should get her, especially since I missed her last couple of birthdays as well."  A small smile appeared on his mother's face at the mention of his childhood friend.  

"A gift, huh?  Well you can't just buy her something, since she knows you have money it will look like you haven't given this much effort.  I would advise that you make something, but I know you aren't very good at that kind of thing.  The best bet would be to find her a rare gift, something that can't be bought in a store but you don't have to make it yourself.  I know just the place to find such a thing!"  Hikaru's mother left the eggs to grab a key off the wall and hand it to Shindou.

"This is the master key to your grandfather's attic.  I know you have been up there before, but there are many trunks and chests that are locked and can only be opened with this key.  Since you grandfather moved out a few months ago to Okinawa Resorts, no one has really gone in the place since.  I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if you looked around for something up there."  Shindou stared at the key in wonder as he remembered exactly what was in the attic, the Goban on which he first met Sai.  It was also the last time he had done something with Akari that didn't have anything to do with Go.  Regardless of whether he could find the gift or not, Hikaru wanted to have the board that was the home of Sai for over a century.

            With reflexes tuned by years of placing stones in speed Go, Shindou snatched the key from her hand and bolted to the door.  "What about your breakfast, Shindou?"  Hikaru stopped in his tracks, grabbed the place of eggs from his mother's hands and gulped the eggs down in just a few seconds.  "Thanks mom, that was great.  See you later!"  With that, Shindou flew out of his old home and down the sidewalk to his grandfather's house.  Once he reached the property, Hikaru made a trail of dust as he ran at top speed through the house up to the attic.

            It was just as he remembered it the last time he was here.  Sai had recently disappeared and he went to see if his companion ghost returned to the Goban where he was originally found.  Instead of finding Sai, Shindou only found a Goban without a stain, further proof that Sai was completely gone.  He decided to tempt fate and take a look at the Goban again in hopes that the blood stain would return, but it was just as gone as before.  In fact, dust had collected on the top of the Goban in an incredible amount.  An almost unseen force seemed to push his hand to the Goban and slide it across, remove a line of dust.

            Shindou continued to remove the dust from the Goban until his hand passed over the place where the blood stains once were.  As he did he felt a sharp pain at the ends of his fingers and immediately retracted them.  Looking at the tips of his fingers now he could see several small cuts, each just enough to cause a few drops of blood.  Shindou's eyes returned to where his hand just was to see that his blood had dripped and was now being absorbed by the Goban.  A strange feeling passed over Shindou, much like the time he first found Sai in this Goban.  Within a few seconds Hikaru's vision went black and he fell onto the Goban in an almost trance like state.


	2. Sai Returns

Chapter 2: Sai Returns

            There was darkness covering the expanse in every direction.  He tried to hold his hand up in front of this face, but even this act could not be seen.  No light, no sound, no feeling, besides a small tingling on the back of Shindou's neck.  Hikaru tried to move forward, but he couldn't tell where he was going or if he was even moving at all.  There seemed to be nothing there, not even the resistance of air.  Fear dripped into Shindou's heart as he finally opened his mouth to speak.

            "Am I dead?"  No response.  "Is this supposed to be heaven or hell?"  Again, there was no response.  "Is there anyone who can hear me?"  Shindou could barely hear even himself, as there was no echo to the sound, nothing for it to bounce off of and return to him.  He only felt the vibrations of the noise leaving his mouth that told him he was generating sound.  It was similar to screaming while wearing giant earmuffs, he supposed.

            The tingling on the back of his neck slowly spread through his body, until it seemed to almost engulf him entirely.  At that exact instant, the feeling went away and a light could be seen in the distance.  With the speed of a fighter jet, Shindou seemed to fly towards the light until it was so bright that he had to close his eyes.  After a few moments the light began to dim and a lone figure stood before Hikaru.  It was Fujiwarano Sai, the 1,000 year old ghost of the greatest Go player of all time.

            However, this Sai did not appear to be a ghost at all, but perfectly real.  Shindou reached out his hand to touch the former ghost, and was startled to find Sai was most definitely solid.  "Hello, Shindou.  It's been a long time."  The voice was one that Hikaru hadn't heard for many years, but was still as familiar to him as his own voice.  Tears formed at the sound of Sai's words, and Shindou was left speechless.

            "I bet you are wondering where you are and why I am here."  All Hikaru could do is nod.  "It is a complicated matter, but I will try to explain it to you."  Sai cleared his throat and began his story.  "After I showed you the match between Akira's father and myself, I had achieved the goal that had eluded me for over a thousand years.  I had thought that my goal was to obtain the "Hand of God", but I was wrong.  I did not commit suicide because I could not gain the Hand of God, but because I could no longer teach Go to anyone.  With my name tarnished for cheating, I died without being able to help another by passing on my knowledge."

            "The first time I returned, I did not teach Shuusaku my Go, he already was a good player and therefore just let me play.  When he died I still had not passed on my Go, so I returned to you.  It took many years to teach you, but once you saw that match I knew that my Go had been passed on, and that I had finally completed the unfinished business that kept me a ghost for so long.  Then I disappeared.  I traveled here, a special place between the real world and heaven that only former ghosts can enter.  Here I was able to meet others and learn many things from many people.  I would teach them Go and they would teach me things that they had mastered.  Everyone here had a certain gift, and I learned many things about both the world and myself.  For you it has been only a few years, but here time has no such meaning.  I have been here for all eternity and yet it was only a blink of an eye."

            "Once a ghost travels to this realm he is no longer a ghost, but another kind of spirit.  We can still return to the real world if we have a strong connection to anchor us there, and if enough spirit energy has built up.  I wanted to visit you, but after months of saving my energy I was only able to appear to you in a dream.  This Goban in which I was trapped is the point at which I crossed over; therefore it is only at this point that I could go back.  When you touched the Goban I became your anchor, allowing you to enter this realm for a short while.  Now that you are here I can put the spirit energy I stored up in the Goban into your body, allowing me to connect with you once more."

            "There are many things I have to teach you now.  Things I did not understand because of my narrow mind whose only concern was with playing Go.  I taught you Go without teaching you the balance between Go and normal life.  I feel that I must help you Shindou, so therefore I will return with you to your realm for as long as it takes for you to learn.  Prepare yourself Shindou, this might hurt a bit."  Sai then smiled and began to glow very brightly.

            A large burst of light came from the place Sai was standing and hit Shindou, sending him flying backwards.  If Hikaru wasn't surprised by the force of the blast, he was definitely surprised by the feeling of his back hitting the wall of the attic.  The moment he made contact with the solid wood, the light diminished and Shindou fell to the ground.  The pain in his body reduced to a light aching, Hikaru managed to crawl towards the stairs and descend out of the attic.

            Shindou had made it all the way out the front door and down the driveway before he noticed the giddy spirit with purple hair and baggy white clothes walking with him.  "SAI!!!"  Hikaru yelled, remembering his "dream" but not believing it was real until now.  "Hikaru, it worked.  I am back.  There are many things we need to do, but first return to the attic and retrieve my Goban.  If I remember correctly we still have an unfinished game."

            A huge smile appeared on Hikaru's face as he ran and grabbed Sai's Goban.  In what could be considered by some a world record, Shindou and Sai raced back to the train station and then to Shindou's apartment.  Hikaru immediately cleared a space on his floor and dropped the Goban down.  With speed that would shock even Touya Kouyo, Hikaru recreated the game that he started with Sai while near the brink of exhaustion.  With his fan outstretched, Sai pointed out his next move, restarting a game that had been on hold for years.  The familiar sound of the stone touching the Goban brought smiles to both of the player's faces, knowing that the battle had begun once more.

End Chapter

_A/N: I am going to do small chapters (1,000-2,000 words) but hopefully post often.  I know how to play Go, but I will not give specific moves or anything in any of the games played in the story.  If you like the story so far, I encourage you to review.  Any questions, comments, or suggestions would be appreciated__J_


	3. Not Just a Game

Chapter 3: Not Just a Game

            Shindou had clearly grown, but not nearly as much as Sai had.  While almost inconceivable to think, the greatest player in history had gotten even greater.  It was for this reason that Shindou lost so horribly for now the third time in a row.  "Sai, you weren't kidding about how much Go you have played over the past few years.  If I didn't know any better I would say that you obtained the Hand of God!"  Hikaru said while clearing the Goban once again.

            It had now been several hours since Shindou first arrived home, and while he wished he could stay up all night and play with Sai, Hikaru needed to go to sleep.  He had an important match against Ogata the next morning, and couldn't afford to be tired at all.  This match would put him in the semifinals of the Mejin tournament taking place this year.  "Goodnight, Sai!"  Shindou closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  The only thoughts on his mind were about Go, except for a nagging feeling he had forgotten to do something today.

            The next morning did not start off the way Shindou would have wanted it to.  Hikaru had slept from midnight to eight in the morning, but it had felt like he hadn't slept at all.  "I feel like crap.  I was dreaming so vividly about Go all night that it's like I didn't sleep at all."  When Sai heard these words he instantly knew what happened, but was scared to tell Shindou.  Eventually he managed to gather the courage and speak his thoughts.  "It may be my fault.  Since you are helping to anchor me in this world, I am linked to your subconscious.  When you went to bed I did not need sleep, so I stayed up and played Go with myself.  This must have transferred over and kept you from getting actual sleep.  Tonight I promise I will go to bed with you."

            Shindou made a weird face at the going to bed with him comment, but let it pass as just one of those miscommunications that Sai has from time to time.  "It's okay Sai, I forgive you.  Now let's start getting ready, I need to be at the train station in less than an hour."  Sai was relieved to hear that Hikaru accepted his apology, and waited in the main room while Shindou took a shower and got dressed.  They made it to the train station in plenty of time, and soon entered the Go Center at which many of the top matches were played.  Ogata was considered to be one of the top Japanese players and Shindou was considered to be one of those players that people should keep an eye out for.  The match between the two would both be televised and heavily watched.

            "Shindou, you're here.  Come this way."  One of the Go League representatives called Shindou over and pointed him in the direction of the game.  After walking down a short hallway and hanging a left, Shindou was now looking in on a room with many cameras, a Goban, and of course, his opponent.  With fifteen minutes remaining before the match, Hikaru did the usual rounds of handshakes and autographs, then took a seat.  Ogata followed suit and the two determined who would get the starting color.  With a quick bow and "Good Luck", Ogata lifted the first black stone and placed it.

            Shindou grabbed a white stone in his hand and prepared to place it.  "Wait, Shindou.  Let me play please.  I haven't gotten to play Go with any modern players in a long time, and your skill level is high enough that I can win without raising suspicion.  Please let me play."  Hikaru considered Sai's request, and then remembering the promise to let Sai play that he made when Sai disappeared, Shindou relented.  "Okay Sai, you can play.  Let me see how you can fare against him.  I have to warn you though, Ogata has gotten better as well, be careful."  With that, Shindou placed the stone where Sai told him to.

            The next few minutes almost seemed like a blur.  Sai responded to Ogata's moves so quickly that Hikaru had trouble placing the stones fast enough.  What should have been a close struggle between the near equal players Shindou and Ogata became the complete humiliation of the top pro.  Sai's moves were flawless, their brilliance shining across the Goban.  Within ten minutes Sai had completely dominated the match.  Another ten minutes passed and Sai had already captured six stones and had an incredible lead.  Five minutes after that Ogata resigned with eleven of his stones captured and all his territory in jeopardy.  It was as if a pro had played a new beginner player at full strength.

            The room was almost silent after the first few moves of the match.  No one could have imagined that the almost guaranteed victor, Ogata, would be totally obliterated by the up and coming Shindou Hikaru.  While Shindou had always been a wildcard, this kind of play was well beyond his level.  Once the game had ended, Ogata still sat there staring at the board, wondering what the hell had happened.  Not only had he been completely outplayed, but it seemed almost like Shindou was toying with him.

            Hikaru often did stupid things on a whim that in hindsight he would have wished he hadn't done.  This would probably go down as one of the dumbest of those actions.  Shindou let out a huge yawn, stood up, walked over to Ogata, and whispered in his ear.  "Back then you asked me to let you play Sai just once.  You wanted to test your strength against someone who defeated Touya Kouyo at his best, a player who could be considered the best of all time.  Well now you have gotten your wish.  Congratulations, I hope you now know just how far away from the greatness of Sai you are."

            With that Hikaru walked away and through the crowd of stunned reporters for the exit.  If he had turned and looked back he would have seen Ogata's eyes go wide and skin go white.  It took Ogata a month in an asylum to recover from the mental shock of the game and Hikaru's words.  Afterwards Ogata still played Go for a living, but not with the enthusiasm he had done so with before.  It would be a long time before he fully recovered.  As for Hikaru, he left the center, got some ramen, and went home.  He noticed Sai hadn't said anything and therefore decided to question the spirit.

            "What's wrong Sai?  I let you play, didn't I?"  Sai's face made a big frown.  "Yes, but that isn't what I am angry about.  What you said to Ogata afterwards was wrong.  Something like that could hurt a man like him.  It reminds me of what you said to Touya all those years ago about playing just for money.  This incident has proved what I was worried about with you.  You may be a great Go player and having fun, but you aren't a kind, caring person.  You haven't had the social interaction a normal boy like you should have.  I do take the blame for this, so I will help you fix it.  As bad as what you did to Ogata, there is someone else who has been hurt for many years by your actions.  There will be time for Go later, for now we must focus on something else.  Get your shoes on; we are heading out to get someone a gift."  With this lecture Hikaru was again rendered speechless and did as he was told.  Half an hour and one train ride later, Shindou and Sai found themselves outside Tokyo Mall.

End Chapter 3 

_Author Notes: Wow, lots of reviews.  I love reviews, and because of them I decided to take the time and finish another chapter immediately.  I decided to also add a review responses section to answer questions and comments.  The story is progressing nicely, but I do have a confession to make, I am making it up as I go.  I have a very basic idea of what I want to happen, but most of it I just get inspired and write.  This means any input you give me could go right into the story itself.  Anyways, I am having fun with this story and hope to write the next chapter or two over the weekend.  If you want to be notified if this story is updated, just email me or give your email in a review or something.  Thanks for reading!!!_

Review Responses (in order):

**Aeris** – I agree there aren't enough and I will continue this one the whole way through.  Then maybe start another one.  Also, I agree that the manga shows no Yaoi at all and therefore seems out of place.  This story will revolve around Sai and Hikaru's mostly until the graduation, where the romance part begins.

**Mai** – I am a male and I am not gay, so the whole male/male romance thing doesn't sit well with me.  I don't even try to understand what some girls see in Yaoi, it just doesn't make sense why a girl would be into it.  But from what I have seen it's pretty common.

**Yukata** – Well, different characters call him different things.  While you are correct about Sai calling him only his first name, I like to give some variety to my story by switching it up.  Also, remember that this Sai is somewhat different than the Sai of before.

**Lita of Jupiter** – I like Akari/Hikaru fics too, but there are very few unfortunately.  I will keep updating this and try to update often as well.


	4. Feelings Unleashed

Chapter 4: Feelings Unleashed

            In the years Hikaru and Sai spent together before Sai's disappearance, the two Go players went many places and had many adventures.  However, all of those were nothing compared to a trip to the mall.  The trip to the mall started normally, and there was no reason for Shindou to suspect that Sai would act up in the mall.  Unfortunately fate decided to have some fun today and mess with the two best friends.

            "What is that store for?" Sai asked about a shop on the right.  Normally Hikaru would have answered, but the fact that Sai had asked this question almost thirty times in the last minute had put Hikaru in an ignoring mode.  Sai knew that Hikaru was becoming irritated, but could not help himself from asking questions.  Shindou had just about reached his breaking point and turned to yell at Sai when he noticed a girl standing about thirty feet away.

            'Akari is here!  I've got to hide!' Hikaru's mind was racing as he ducked behind one of the various decorative setups that could be found throughout the mall's walkways.  He knew he should attempt an escape but his curiosity got the better of him and soon he was approaching where Akari was located.  When he got as close as he could to Akari without entering her plain view, Hikaru turned to Sai and whispered.  "You go keep an eye on her and tell me when I can sneak to that bench over there."  Shindou was referring to a bench that was closer to Akari but would still block him from view.

           On Sai's signal, Hikaru made a dash for the bench, hoping that Akari didn't turn around and look at him as he ran by.  The plan went off without a hitch and Hikaru noted that if he ever wanted to burglarize some homes, Sai would be a great lookout.  Shindou quickly put that thought aside as he could now hear Akari having a conversation with someone else.  A quick peak told him that it was two girls from her class who he had seen before but did not know their names.  After listening for a few moments, Hikaru identified one girl, a cute blonde, as Sakura, and the other girl, a busty brunette, as Nagisa.

            "Nagisa, what are you going to do if you aren't going to college?"  Akari asked.  "My uncle said I can work as a waitress and cook in his restaurant if I want.  He is getting old and said he could use a hard worker he could trust.  Since he has no children of his own he has seen me as his own daughter of sorts.  Within a few years he might give me the restaurant so he can retire."  Nagisa replied.  "That's great, Nagisa.  I wish I could get a real job rather than go to college.  My parents want me to have the best education but I am tired of school.  Though, it will be nice to live in America for a while.  I hear the guys there are really hot!"  Sakura's comment brought quick blushes to all three of their faces.

            "What about Hiruke?  I thought you and he were really close, maybe even getting married."  Akari asked.  "We were and still are very close, but we decided just to become friends again.  That way we won't feel guilty about meeting someone while in different continents.  With him in Europe and me in America, it wouldn't have worked.  Maybe in a few years we will meet up again as friends and decide to give it another go.  That's the great thing about being in love with your best friend.  Even if you might not be "in love" with each other, you will still love each other." Nagisa told her.

            Akari seemed to go off into a dream world after hearing this, and while Hikaru couldn't tell what she was thinking about, he had a feeling it had to do with himself.  Shindou knew while they were growing up that Akari saw him as more than a just a best friend.  She even put up with his constant teasing and taunting all throughout their school years.  Hikaru felt a pang of sadness when he remembered the way he would often treat her.  At the time he was just a child, but he could tell now that Akari adored him all those years ago.  Shindou may not have shown it, but he like having Akari around him as well.  She would always be nice to him and look up to him, making him feel like a great person and her protector.  When he started playing Go, she went right along with him, helping to find other members for their club and giving him moral support all the way.

            Nowadays Shindou's only moral support came from his mother and the occasional top Go pro who seemed to act like mentors to him sometimes.  Yet he could still feel something missing these past years.  It was one of those things that you didn't realize you wanted until it was gone.  Hikaru continued his reminiscing until he heard his name pop up in the girls' conversation.  "I heard you invited a guy to our graduation party.  That's great.  Not to be mean anything, but you have always been so shy, almost never going on dates even though you are popular in school." Sakura mentioned.  Hikaru found this latest revelation extremely interesting.  "Well, you guys told me to bring someone, so I did."  Akari replied.

            A knowing look passed between the two other girls and both had a grin form on their faces.  "Akari, we have had many parties where we asked you to bring a date and you never did.  This guy must be very special to you."  Akari turned as red as a tomato at Nagisa's statement.  "He is an old friend of mine who dropped out of class to pursue another path in life.  Before I decide whether I will leave Japan or not, I need to settle my feelings with him first."  Akari responded.  'Leave Japan!'  Hikaru's thoughts were in a complete frenzy.  'What did she mean by that?'  Hikaru quickly got an answer to his question.

            "So you still haven't made your choice yet?  Oxford is a great school, to get a full scholarship there is tremendous.  This guy must really be important to you.  It makes me wonder why I haven't heard about him from you earlier."  Sakura stated.  Hikaru was also wondering how great of feelings Akari still had for him as well.  He was also beginning to ponder his own feelings for her.  "He and I were best friends for all of childhood and most of school.  Over the past couple of years though, his job has taken over his entire life, so I gave him the room I knew he needed for his work.  However, I ran out of time it seems, and I must decide whether to stay here and patch up our relationship, or to move on.  Even if we don't get together romantically, the love we would share as best friends would be reason enough to stay." Akari told them.  After this comment the three girls started walking towards the exit of the mall.

            Hikaru was too stunned to follow the girls, since his entire mind was in disarray.  He seemed to have hundreds of conflicting thoughts and feeling hitting him at once.  It was almost overwhelming to Shindou, and only Sai's voice kept him from passing out.  "Hikaru, snap out of it.  Look at me.  Now you know the reason why I returned to you.  What will happen over the next few days may be the most important events of your life.  Even more important than Go.  Now, I think we need to get out of the mall.  We won't find a good enough gift here.  Buying or finding something nice to give her will not be enough, your gift must have a much deeper meaning.  Unfortunately, it seems you're a bit too shaken up to think up any ideas of what to get her.  Let's head home and see if we can't straighten you up a little before we go looking tomorrow."

End Chapter

_A/N: Sorry this took a few days, but I just got Harry Potter 5 and I am having trouble putting it down.  I will try to get another chapter out by Tuesday, but I can't make promises.  For a little hint at the next chapter, Hikaru discovers his true feelings and the hunt for the greatest gift begins! _


	5. The Game of Life

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.  I have started working now, so I don't have as much time.  Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon, though.

Chapter 5: The Game of Life

            The trip back from the mall to his apartment was a complete blur to Shindou.  Sai had to basically push him every step until they finally made up to his bedroom.  Hikaru's eyes took on an eerie look as though he was staring into nothingness, a look which had scared several children on the trip home.  Seeing that Shindou had still not snapped out of his shocked state, Sai jumped into Hikaru's subconscious and screamed as loud as possible.  For Shindou, it was enough to startle him from his thoughts long enough for Sai to convince him to go to bed.

            Knowing that talking to Hikaru normally would be ineffective at this point, Sai remained in Shindou's subconscious until dreams started to form.  Using a special technique he learned from another ghost, Sai took complete control of the dream in order to speak directly with Shindou.  "Hikaru, can you hear me?"  Sai let out a testing phrase to see if he had successfully merged with Shindou's subconscious.

"Yes, I can.  Where are you Sai?"  A clueless looking image of Shindou Hikaru formed in the middle of a void, which soon became a large forest.  "I am right here Hikaru, right behind you."  Upon turning around, Shindou saw the large form of Sai towering over him, and for the first time fear struck his heart at the sight of his friend.  Normally Sai had a translucent quality to him, this time he did not.  Somehow, it appeared Sai was alive.

            "Welcome to my home, Hikaru.  Why don't we go inside and play a game of Go?"  To Shindou's surprise, a small cabin appeared in the background of the woods.  He was certain that it was not there just a minute ago.  "Sai, what is this place?"  Sai looked at Shindou and gave him a big smile.  "I will explain everything once we go inside.  You will be much more comfortable in there."  While he was hesitant to do so, Shindou trusted Sai and followed him into the cabin.  Somehow, the cabin was much bigger on the inside than on the outside.  There was a Goban in the middle of the cabin, with two cups of steaming tea beside it.  The two slowly walked to the Goban and took seats.

            "This place is the world within your subconscious.  At this level of your mind, I can influence you directly as though I were still alive.  I am in complete control of this type of reality.  What you are seeing around you is a replica of my childhood home in which I lived a millennia ago.  An added side effect of our mental connection is the ability to share memories, so this area should give you the same comfort it gives me.  This memory share will also allow me to see your past and present with Akari.  Now, place your first stone and the battle will begin."  With this Hikaru placed a black stone on the Goban.

            'Does Akari really love me?'  Quickly Sai placed his own stone on the board.  'That does not matter at this point.  What matters is if you have feelings for her.'  Hikaru followed Sai's attack with his own.  'How am I supposed to know if I have feelings for her or not?  I haven't even seen her for a long time.'  Sai quickly responded.  'Search your heart, not your mind.  In this place, only the truth can appear.'  Hikaru picked up another stone and continued the battle.

'She was my childhood friend.  We spent all our time together until fifth grade.'

'But you are no longer a child.  Did your feelings change over time?'

'She was always there to support me.  Helping me build up the Go Club, helping me with schoolwork, helping me be happy.'

'At the time you did not show much appreciation for the help.  Showing emotions wasn't your style.  How did you really feel?'

'I don't know.  I may have acted rude, but the two of us knew we were great friends.  Her happiness came from seeing me happy, and vice versa.  Therefore, we made each other happy.'

'So she makes you happy.  Why does she make you happy?  Why is her happiness important to you?'

'I would walk with her to school, normally a few steps in front.  She would support me in everything.  She made me feel like I was her protector.  She felt happy knowing she could help support me, and I felt happy knowing I had someone behind me.'

'So why did you stop being with her?  Why did you stop making her happy?'

'Go made me happy. Within the game I found a different happiness, one that comes from playing the game and becoming a great player.'

'But it isn't the same type of happiness, is it?'

'No.  While Go makes me happy, it was a different feeling with Akari.  Go made my mind happy, but Akari made my heart happy.'

'If you had to choose between the two, which would you choose.'

'…'

'Is this not the true question?  It is not a question of whether you have feelings for Akari or not.  It is a question of which you like more.  You know that if you are to be with Akari, you must love her more than Go.  Otherwise, Go will take over your life and make you both miserable.  So, which do you choose?  To live on with Go and let your old feelings die peacefully?  Or do you risk everything and put Akari in front of you?  Which will be your source of happiness?'

'I don't know.  I can't decide between them.  I love them both.'

'But you must decide.  Listen to your heart.  Remember how you felt the last time you were with Akari.  You know how you felt deep inside.  Let it out.  Which do you want more, the Hand of God or Akari's Love?'

'I still don't know.  They both seem equal.  Sai, help me.'

'Listen to the beating of your heart.  In this plane of existence, your heart will speak to you.  What does it say?'

'I can hear it.  I understand now.  I can love Go, but Go will never love me.  In the end, Go is just a game, but Akari is my life.  She can give me love, companionship, and even children to pass the game of Go to.  At the end of my life, when I look back, I don't want to see the memories of games I've already played.  I want to see memories that never get old, ones I can cherish forever.  I have made my decision, I choose Akari!!'  With that, Hikaru placed the final stone and finished the game.  Amazingly, he had actually won.

End Chapter

_Chapter 6 and/or 7 Previews: The newly reborn Hikaru is ready to find the perfect gift now, but what to get?  Also, could Sai make another online appearance with Hikaru's laptop?_

Review Responses

**Akujunkan** – Actually, I found that there is pretty much absolutely no romantic element of any kind in the manga at all (with minor exceptions of minor characters like Touya Kouyo's wife during the hospital visit and such).  Some believe there is a Shonen-Ai feeling to the manga, which may be true, but I think that it just seems that way since almost all the characters are male and they are all very passionate about the game.  The only semblance of romance we actually see is the semi-crush that Akari has on Shindou.  Whether it is a real crush or just their closeness as best friends, Akari's actions in the beginning of the manga are very much like a girlfriend's actions would be.


End file.
